Master and Boy
by AngelofSodomy
Summary: Dean and Castiel are in a consensual D/s, domestic discipline relationship. Dean tries his best to follow their rules, but sometimes he needs a firm, helping hand. Castiel is a very loving Master, but right now he needs to be stern to get his boy back on track. sub!Dean , dom!Cas , BDSM , spanking


**Dean and Castiel are in a consensual D/s, domestic discipline relationship. Dean tries his best to follow their rules, but sometimes he needs a firm, helping hand. Castiel is a very loving Master, but right now he needs to be stern to get his boy back on track. **

**Authors Notes: **

**Contains: D/s, BDSM, domestic discipline, Dom Castiel, Sub Dean, spanking, consensual spanking of an adult, corner time, collars briefly mentioned, panties briefly mentioned**

**To anyone who is reading this story that also has an ao3 account, I would like to sign up for an ao3 account as well, however they have suspended they're automated invites due to spammers. If anyone would be willing to invite me to join the site please PM me, it would be much appreciated.**

**THIS STORY CONTANIS SPANKING. DON'T READ IF THAT TRIGGERS/OFFENDS YOU.**

**Enjoy!**

"Kneel."

Dean dropped to his knees obediently, right in front of Castiel. He began kissing his Master's legs and feet but Cas sharply ordered him to stop.

"Don't. I appreciate it, baby, but right now I need you to focus your full attention on what I'm saying, okay?"

"Yes, Master." Dean whispered.

"Good. Honey, I'm not very happy with the way you've been behaving lately. You were rude to Sam on the phone and you forgot to unload the dishwasher."

Dean hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Sir."

Castiel sighed. "I'm sorry too, Dean. Perhaps this is my fault. Am I asking too much of you, sweetheart? I don't think the chores I assign you are unreasonable, but if you're forgetting some of your tasks then maybe I've assigned you too many. Am I overworking you, baby? You can tell me."

Tears welled up in Dean's eyes. His Master was blaming himself for _his_ incompetency, and that made him feel terrible. How could Castiel be so perfect and he be so useless?

"N-no, Sir. You are not overworking me. You treat me much better than I deserve, I don't deserve such kindness, Master. It was my fault that I forgot, I'm so sorry, I'm so s-stupid…" Dean began to blubber and Castiel immediately dropped to his knees so he was at eye-level with his sub, giving him a kiss on his forehead and running his fingers through his short hair soothingly.

He cupped the side of Dean's face with one hand and fingered the soft leather collar around Dean's neck with the other, tugging on it gently to make his precious boy look him in the eyes. "Hush baby. Never, EVER call yourself stupid, or any other bad word, do you understand me? You are not stupid, love, you are my good boy who made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes, Dean, and it's my job as your Master to help you learn from your mistakes and do better, okay?"

"Yes Master, I'm sorry." Dean whimpered.

"Good," Castiel cooed, giving Dean one last kiss on the top of his head and then standing back up. "Now, about the way you spoke to Sam. Have I not made it clear that you are to treat everyone with the same respect that you treat me? You do not snap or talk back and you never, ever yell at anyone, even if you are angry. You are to speak to people rationally and respectfully, like a good boy should. Was that not clear to you before, sweetie?"

Dean was crying in earnest now. Castiel always gave him the benefit of the doubt, even when it was obvious that he'd just fucked up. He felt so ashamed. He was always managing to screw up somehow; he didn't deserve Castiel's tenderness and love.

"I-it was clear to me S-sir. I-I knew the rule but I b-broke it anyway. I'm a bad boy." Dean sobbed, hanging his head again.

Castiel sighed and pet Dean's head. "You're not a bad boy, sweet thing. You did some bad things, but you are not a bad boy, okay?"

Dean just nodded; he was too upset to speak. He hated disappointing his Master.

"I need an audible response." Cas spoke firmly.

Dean took a shuddering breath and managed a shaky "O-okay Sir, yes Sir."

Castiel continued to pet Dean gently and waited until his boy calmed down before he continued.

Castiel cleared his throat. Now came the hard part. "Now then, Dean, you've behaved very poorly. You neglected a chore, broke one of my rules, and called yourself a bad word. I am disappointed in you, Dean, but more so, I'm disappointed in myself. I've been too lenient, clearly. I haven't given you the discipline you deserve, the discipline you need and trust me to give to you," Cas sighed.

"I'm sorry that I failed you, baby."

Dean immediately tried to protest "You didn't fail me, Master, I failed you, I'm so sor—"

"Do not speak anymore unless I ask you a direct question, understand?" Cas interrupted.

"Yes Sir."

"Good. As I was saying, I've neglected to discipline you properly, but I will not make that mistake again. You have behaved badly and now you are in need of a punishment. Do you agree?"

Dean swallowed "Yes Master."

"I think you deserve some corner time and a spanking. What do you think?"

Dean whimpered, but steeled himself. "I agree, Sir."

Castiel smiled softly. "That's good, baby. It will be easier to take your punishment knowing that you deserve it. This punishment is going to be painful, darling—it wouldn't be a behavior deterrent if it was pleasant, after all—but it's the consequence that you've earned. And after you've taken your punishment like the good boy that I know you are, Master will forgive you and everything will be okay again."

Dean gave Cas a small smile, knowing it was true.

"Now stand up and give me your panties, you won't be needing those."

Dean gulped but obeyed. Castiel only ever spanked him naked, no matter what. That way he could see when Dean got too bruised—and it hurt _a lot_ more. Dean stepped out of his satin panties and handed them to Castiel.

Cas took them and patted Dean's arm gently. "Go stand in the corner while I get ready."

Dean nodded and hurried to get in the corner, but not before Cas gave him a light slap on the tops of his thighs to get him moving.

Dean heard Castiel enter their bedroom what he assumed was about twenty minutes later. His stomach fluttered in anticipation. He was glad that his corner time was over and he wanted to get his spanking over with, but at the same time he was scared and he wished he could stall.

He heard Cas open a drawer—probably to choose an implement, Dean rarely got away with just a hand spanking—and then shut it, before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Come here, Dean."

Dean obeyed, walking over to his Master and kneeling at his feet.

"Okay baby, this is what's going to happen. First I'm going to give you a warm-up spanking with just my hand, and then you're going to get off my lap and lie face down on the bed for fifteen strokes with the strap. How does that sound?"

It sounded horrible, but fair, even merciful. Dean knew he deserved more. Still, getting through the strap was always a challenge.

"That sounds fair, Master." Dean half-whispered, half-whimpered.

Castiel situated himself so both of his feet were planted firmly on the floor. "I'm glad you think so honey. Now, up."

Dean obeyed on shaky legs, even though he was terrified. He didn't fight as Castiel draped him over his knee, and Cas smiled at his submission. He gently stroked Dean's back and bottom in appreciation (and for Dean's reassurance), then wrapped one arm securely around Dean's waist.

"Grab onto my leg, baby."

Dean did as he was told.

The first smack was hard, and not even a second passed before a harsher smack was delivered, if that was even possible. Dean almost laughed at how unfitting the term "warm-up" was. Spankings from Cas's hand hurt _plenty. _Cas always spanked hard and fast; he didn't like drawing out punishments any more than Dean did.

Dean lasted almost two minutes before he began to cry softly. He really started to sob when Cas started on his sit-spots and thighs, those always hurt the worst, and Castiel knew it too. He gripped Castiel's pant leg tightly and buried his face in his thigh, soaking the fabric with tears and snot. Castiel spanked for three more minutes and then brought his hand down one last time, hard, right where Dean's bottom met his thighs.

He let Dean cry over his lap for a minute, making shushing noises and rubbing soothing circles into Dean's lower back. "We're all done with the first part baby. Time to get up now, okay?"

Dean felt like he couldn't move, his bottom must've been bright red and it was searing with pain. Castiel swatted him and he yelped. "Now, Dean." Cas demanded more firmly

"I'm s-sorry Sir, I know, i-it just hurts SO much—"Dean stuttered, his own hiccups cutting him off.

Castiel sighed. He hated to deny his boy comfort after a spanking, but his punishment wasn't over yet and Castiel wanted to finish it up quickly so he could _really _comfort his baby. "I know it does, sweetie, and I'm sorry that you're in pain. But your punishment isn't over yet. I need you to get off my lap and lay down on the bed."

Dean continued to cry, but he obeyed, pushing himself off of Cas's lap and running a hand over his puffy red eyes. He crawled onto the bed and laid down, and Castiel smiled with pride.

He ran his hand down Dean's spine in praise.

"Raise your bottom up high, dear."

Dean choked on a sob and pulled his knees under himself, arching his back and making his sore bottom a perfect target for the strap.

"Good boy. Sweetheart, I know the strap really hurts, and you can scream and cry as much as you need to. But I need you to keep your hands away from your bottom, and I need you to count for me. Can you do that, Dean?"

Dean whispered a wet "yes Sir" and crossed his arms, gripping his elbows tightly and pillowing his face on them.

"Good boy," was all the warning Dean got before the first stroke landed and _fuck_, that _hurt_!

"One!" He yelled. The second one landed right after, knocking the wind out of him.

"T-two!"

Dean counted strokes three, four, five, six and seven, before his sobbing became too heavy and he could no longer form words. Castiel stroked his back.

"We're more than halfway done baby; you're doing so well, being so brave." He crooned. He waited for Dean to calm down enough to say "eight" before he continued (that was why he was having Dean count in the first place).

Dean took a deep breath. "Eight!"

Dean got through strokes nine through thirteen before he lost his balance and collapsed on the bed. Castiel forgave the lapse in position.

"Just two more precious, almost done," Castiel whispered.

"Thirteen!"

Fourteen fell and Dean screamed it out. Fifteen fell and Cas threw the strap to the ground.

"F-fifteen."

Dean sobbed into the bed and Castiel sat down next to him on the edge, running his hands up and down Dean's legs soothingly.

"Good boy, _good _boy, all done now. It's all done. Took that so well for me Dean, so proud of you. You can come get in my lap whenever you feel ready sweet boy, can get all the cuddles and kisses you want."

Dean scrambled into Castiel's waiting lap and Cas maneuvered him into a comfortable position, wary of his boy's sore bottom.

Dean clung to Castiel's shirt, burying his face in his Master's scent and getting Cas's chest all wet with his tears.

"F-f-forgiven?" He sniffled.

Castiel kissed Dean's hair, nuzzling his nose into it and resting his cheek on Dean's head. "Yes, precious, forgiven, everything's forgiven, clean slate. You're my good boy again, my perfect, lovely boy, love you so much."

Castiel's words brought on another round of sobs and Dean threw his arms around Cas's neck, clinging with all his strength to the Master he loved with all his heart.

Castiel held him close, kept him cradled safe in his arms and rocked him back and forth, cooing sweet words of praise, love and reassurance into his ears and tenderly stroking his back and bottom. Cas peered over Dean's shoulder so he could see the damage. His boy had a very red bottom and he could see a bruise or two starting to form, but there was nothing serious or permanent.

After a long time of being rocked and petted, Dean finally began to settle down.

Cas tilted Dean's face up to look at him. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were pink and moist but no more tears were falling.

"You okay now, beloved?"

Dean nodded. "Yes Sir."

Castiel gave Dean a long kiss, and Dean moaned softly as his Master bit his lip lightly.

Castiel pulled away and kissed Dean's forehead. "Why don't you lay down on your tummy for me and I'll go get some nice, cool cream to put on your bottom. Then we can watch some Doctor Sexy."

Dean smiled. "Yes please, thank you Sir." Cas kissed him one last time and then laid him down on the bed gently.

Castiel tip-toed into the living room where his sweet boy was sound asleep on the couch, Doctor Sexy still running on the TV. After putting the cream on Dean he had let him pick one of his favorite episodes to watch, true to his word. He and Dean cuddled and ate some cherry pie and ice cream while watching, and after Dean had finished his dessert he was out, before the episode had even ended. Dean always needed a good rest after a spanking.

Castiel managed to sneak away to wash their dessert dishes and unload the dishwasher. He knew he was spoiling Dean, what with doing his chores, letting him watch TV, giving him _pie_—but he just couldn't help it. He loved his boy so much.

He picked Dean up from the sofa, lifting him effortlessly and carrying him bridal-style into their bedroom. He laid him down on the bed and Dean stirred.

"Sir?" His voice was groggy.

"Shh, go back to sleep baby, it's late, and we had a long day." Cas whispered.

Castiel got them both under the covers, with Dean on his tummy, and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"Goodnight love."

Castiel thought Dean had fallen asleep when his green eyes opened all of a sudden and stared into his own.

"Cas?" Dean asked tentatively.

Castiel's breath caught in his throat. Dean wasn't usually allowed to address him as anything other than "Sir" or "Master", but he allowed it every once in a while. Whenever Dean used his name it was always very intimate.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Thank you. Thank you for taking care of me like this, for knowing what I want and need and keeping me on the right track. I love you."

Castiel swallowed thickly and felt water gather in his eyes. He blinked hard.

"You're welcome, Dean. I love you too. More than anything."

Dean sighed happily and closed his eyes. Castiel followed suit and they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms and love.


End file.
